One-eye
|pastaffie = |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Elder: |namesl = Whitepaw White-eye White-eye One-eye |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughter: |familyl = Halftail Runningwind Mousefur |mentor = Smallear |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Code of the Clans, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest |deadbooks = None }} One-eye is a pale gray she-cat who is virtually blind and deaf with a single eye and sturdy shoulders. History In the Super Editions Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Whitepaw is listed in the allegiances as an apprentice, being mentored by Smallear. Her apprenticeship is delayed because a badger had blinded her in one eye. :While speaking with Dapplepaw, she recommends for Leopardkit to show Bluekit and Snowkit the dirtplace, as Whitepaw was complaining about cleaning the nursery in the morning. Bluekit declares that she and Snowkit could keep their nest clean, and Dapplepaw promises to tell Whitepaw when she returns hunting, and is certain that she would be delighted to her it. :When she returns, Dapplepaw and Whitepaw practice battle moves, and the former rolls away from the latter. Whitepaw then shakes out her fur, and remarks that she was not sneaky, and her act was merely pure skill. Whitepaw stares at Dapplepaw crossly, her eye glinting in the sunshine, and Bluekit knows that she cannot see out of her eye. However, she recalls that she could well enough to make it impossible to creep up to her, as Snowkit and Bluekit attempted several times. Moonflower then nudges her kits past Dapplepaw and Whitepaw, who jostle for the best position on the tree stump. When Leopardpaw and Patchpaw are made apprentices, Whitepaw follows Dapplepaw, and points out that they made nests for them with some of Whitepaw's moss. :A moon later, Whitepaw is given her warrior name, and is known as White-eye. Dappletail tells her to come, and Bluekit thinks that it was cruel for Pinestar to name her after her blind eye that mars her face. However, White-eye is not bothered, and she follows Dappletail with her usual unruffled air, and shrugs apologetically as she passes Patchpaw. When taking back Sunningrocks, Pinestar informs Stormtail to take Dappletail, Sweetpaw, Smallear, White-eye, and Tawnyspots with him, and they step forward, pelt bristling. On Pinestar's command, White-eye, along with the rest of the patrol, pound after Stormtail. :When Leopardfoot is said to move into the nursery, White-eye is said to have been taken in for company to chase away the chill that creeps into the den. When looking for new nests, Patchpelt nods that they could take Leopardfoot's and White-eye's nests. While being picked on a patrol, Sunfall notes that he would round up Sparrowpelt and White-eye. Lionpaw then joins Bluefur with Sunfall, White-eye, and Swiftbreeze. Goosefeather is then said to carry two shrews to where White-eye and Tawnyspots sit, and White-eye flinches as an agonized wail sounds from the nursery, and murmurs for StarClan to light their path. While Leopardfoot kits, White-eye presses against Sparrowpelt while Robinwing and Thrushpelt circle them. Once she finishes kitting, Dappletail asks White-eye if she heard that there were two she-cats and a tom, turning to her. Afterwards, White-eye is seen filing after Stormtail with Robinwing and Thrushpelt. :While Bluefur thinks about Goosefeather, it is noted that when White-eye had a thorn in her pad, she sought out Featherwhisker instead. When Pinestar leaves ThunderClan, White-eye tucks her tail over her paws, and declares that Sunfall would make a good leader, looking for agreement. White-eye is sent on a patrol with Speckletail, Stormtail, Fuzzypelt, and Bluefur to patrol RiverClan's border. When Snowfur dies, Bluefur feels White-eye's tail drap over her shoulders, and coaxes her to get back to camp. While Bluefur thinks of her sister's death, White-eye whispers for her to continue walking, pressing closer. When gazing at Snowfur's body, White-eye notes that Thistleclaw could tell Whitekit of his mother's death. When Tigerkit becomes an apprentice, Fuzzypelt and White-eye are on their paws beside the nettle patch. :When Whitestorm becomes a warrior, it is noted that White-eye moves to the nursery, and expects her first kits. She is said to be anxious about raising a litter through leaf-bare, but the Clan is hopeful, and Bluefur believes that they would protect her kits, however harsh the leaf-bare. When she catches a bird, Bluefur thinks that it would be a tasty treat for White-eye. When they plan to take back Sunningrocks again, White-eye watches from outside the nursery. Once the patrol leaves, White-eye comments that she despised being left behind. Bluefur replies that they would be back soon, and Bluefur is said to keep White-eye company. Once they return, White-eye purrs as Sparrowpelt pads over, and presses his muzzle to hers, the latter stating that there would be plenty of fresh-kill for their kits. :Bluefur then begins to kit, and White-eye asks if they were coming. Once she is done, White-eye inquires about the names of her kits. She then asks White-eye if she should take then indoors, and White-eye replies that kits were tougher than their appearances suggested. She adds that if she saw their noses turning pale, then she should take them in. Whitestorm then brings White-eye a sparrow, and she glances at Bluefur, offering the first bite. When Featherwhisker remarks about the elders' hunger, White-eye offers the sparrow. While recalling visiting the Gathering, Bluefur pictures her kits safe beside White-eye's belly. :Bluefur then tells her kits to wake up quietly, so she doesn't disturb White-eye, Mousekit, or Runningkit, and looks anxiously at White-eye's nest. Bluefur informs her kits that they would meet their father, and Stonekit asks if it was Thrushpelt, as Runningkit told him that was who White-eye said was their father. When she returns, Bluefur checks to see if she didn't disturb White-eye or her kits. :It is mentioned that White-eye, Patchpelt, Halftail, Smallear and Dappletail all made their nests in the elders den. Spottedleaf is said to care for White-eye after she lost her blind eye completely, and took on the name One-eye, as her hearing was as poor as her sight. One-eye is also noted to not have been the only warrior to take on a name change. ''Firestar's Quest'' :When Firestar calls for a Clan meeting, One-eye joins her Clanmates. When Willowpelt dies, she wonders why a young cat was sent to StarClan so quickly when there was much more for her to do. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild'' :One-eye is said to be the oldest cat in ThunderClan, and is virtually both blind and deaf, due to her missing eye and old age. :When Graypaw introduces Firepaw to the elders, she tells Smallear that she won't mind if they shared a mouse. Smallear mentions that Bluestar will be appointing a new deputy soon and One-eye asks him what he said, because she couldn't hear him. Smallear, shouting to make himself heard, comments that her hearing is almost as bad as her eyesight, then repeats himself from before. One-eye then speaks with Dappletail and Smallear about when Bluestar herself was the deputy and how she'll be unhappy to be choosing a new deputy after Redtail's death. :During a Gathering, One-eye goes with Dappletail and Smallear toward a group of elders from other Clans. She speaks out when she is talking to the other elders of ThunderClan about Yellowfang being a danger to the Clan. :When ShadowClan attacks, she helps to protect the other elders and kits, despite the fact that she is old and frail. ''Fire and Ice :One-eye talks to the cats returning from the Gathering, commenting that Nightpelt shouldn't have spoken at the Gathering because he didn't have his nine lives yet. Bluestar replies saying that Nightpelt has ShadowClan's full support. Forest of Secrets :During the season of leaf-bare, it is said that her pads are cracking from the cold, so Yellowfang has Cinderpaw bring her some herbs to soothe them. :One-eye is sleeping in the elders' den when Cloudkit is checking the elders for ticks. Dappletail advises Cloudkit not to wake One-eye and Fireheart tells Cloudkit he can check One-eye later. Rising Storm :When Speckletail says how Willowpelt's kits will be born soon, One-eye replies by saying kits are a good omen. One-eye doesn't hear something that Patchpelt says and asks to hear it again, Patchpelt however explains it to her like she had no idea about it, and One-eye snaps at him for thinking her mind isn't well. It is said that One-eye is respected for her wisdom, in spite of her bad temper. When the other elders fret that Fireheart's late deputy naming ceremony was a sign from StarClan, Fireheart waits for One-eye to calm them with her wise words, but she remains silent. :Later, she complains that the forest is as dry as a kit's bedding because there isn't any water close to their camp anymore. She helps the other elders to fetch water from the river, later coming back because there were Twolegs out in the forest. She asks if they would be gone by nightfall seeming to be quite fearful of the Twolegs in which Fireheart attempts to sooth her worries. A Dangerous Path :One-eye is in the elders' den as Fireheart comes in, asking where Cloudtail was, as he needed him for a hunting patrol. The Darkest Hour'' :Cloudtail wants Firestar to change Lostface's name, and mentions that One-eye never started with her name nor did Halftail with his. Firestar later goes into the elder's den to talk to One-eye. She wakes up from her nest where she was sleeping and Firestar explains to her about Lostface getting her name changed. One-eye states that it's fine for an older cat like her to have a name like One-eye, but for a young cat's name, it's different. She then tells Firestar what the ceremony for a name change is and how it is performed. :When Firestar tells Speckletail that she must stay behind at the camp, he mentions that One-eye and Smallear would barely make it to Fourtrees. In the New Prophecy Arc ''Midnight'' :One-eye does not formally appear, suggesting she died in the eight moons between this book and Firestar's Quest and it was later revealed that she had died peacefully in her sleep. In the Field Guide Arc ''Code of the Clans'' :She appears in a story called "Hunting Fish!", involving the second law of the warrior code. White-eye and Dappletail sneak to the river at night to fish out of the river. Even though ThunderClan didn't need the prey, as it was greenleaf, White-eye was curious about what fish tasted like, and why RiverClan was so snooty about its prey being the best. White-eye thinks to herself about how this was the biggest adventure she had ever had, and how it was probably the biggest adventure any ThunderClan cat had. :On the way to the river, Dappletail accidently steps on her foot. She puffs an apology, saying she thought it was a pebble. White-eye retorts by asking since when did pebbles have fur. Dappletail then asks if they were at the river yet. White-eye tells her they were there and makes room for her under the ferns. Dappletail comments she thought that it was spooky-looking at night. White-eye assures her it's safe. They start whispering to each other, debating over whether fish slept or not. :White-eye sees movement under the surface, and jumps into the water after it. She can't swim, though, and struggles to keep her head above the surface. Dappletail tells her to come back, to which White-eye replies that she was trying. Dappletail continues to watch as the water begins to sweep her friend away. White-eye tells her to be quiet, otherwise they'd get into trouble, but Dappletail ignores her. Nobody comes, so Dappletail jumps in after her, also finding that she can't swim. Owlfur and Hailstar see them, demanding to know what was going on, before Owlfur gets Dappletail out, while Hailstar saves White-eye. As she stumbles onto the shore, her eyes are glowing, and she proudly shows Dappletail the fish she had caught. Hailstar, annoyed, says she had squashed it against a rock, and it wasn't hers to catch in the first place. :Pinestar and Sunfall see them, and as they approach, Dappletail glances at White-eye, saying she would never listen to any of her ideas again. White-eye tells Pinestar in a low, abashed voice that she wanted to know what fish tasted like, so Owlfur steps forward, suggesting that she and Dappletail eat the fish since they did catch it. Pinestar's eyes gleam as he gives his consent. White-eye and Dappletail begin to eat, but they are both revolted by the flavor. White-eye splutters that it was disgusting, but Sunfall reminds her she couldn't say that when RiverClan was letting them eat their catch. Dappletail begs them not to make them eat any more of it. Pinestar lectures them on how the warrior code existed for a good reason; ThunderClan don't eat fish, so they don't have anything to do with the river, and since RiverClan don't eat squirrels, they stay away from the forest. Before leaving, White-eye promises Hailstar that she would never fish again, while Dappletail mutters that she wouldn't be having any more adventures. In the Short Stories and Plays ''The Elders' Concern :The other ThunderClan elders accidentally wake up One-eye as they begin to discuss Fireheart's deputyship. Dappletail tells her to go back to sleep, adding quietly to the others that they'd be talking all night if they tried to make One-eye hear them. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia *In ''Bluestar's Prophecy she is an apprentice when Smallear, Speckletail and Halftail (formerly Sparrowpelt) are warriors, yet in the Original Series she is noted to be the oldest cat in the Clan. *She has been mistakenly referred to as One-Eye. *She has mistakenly been mentioned with a blind, cloudy eye, long after she was said to have lost it. *She has been mistakenly mentioned as a tom. *She has been mentioned with both eyes, when it was previously stated that she had already lost one eye to a badger. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Halftail: Son: :Runningwind: Daughter: :Mousefur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Females Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters